


What he Needs to Hear

by Gay_Cat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Cat/pseuds/Gay_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oikawa's relentless practicing happens Iwaizumi knows the most effective way to get Oikawa to stop practicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he Needs to Hear

   Oikawa knew he was really pushing himself hard tonight, but he couldn't help it. He promised Iwaizumi that he'd go home after school, but well after today's loss he couldn't just head straight home. He sighs wiping the sweat off his forehead before practically jumping up at the door to the gym opening.

   "This isn't your home you know?" Iwaizumi points out crossing his arms, his words sound especially annoyed almost hiding his worry.

   "Well, you know I wasn't tired so I thought I'd do something worthwhile instead of heading home and doing nothing" he replies with a shrug. Sauntering over to Oikawa Iwaizumi is obviously not buying his lie.

   "Tch not tired huh?" Iwa spits out creasing his brows in annoyance. All Oikawa can do is nod as he hopes Iwa isn't too worried about him.

   "Well if you're still not tired I can do something that will help that" Iwaizumi says this uncharacteristically ditching his annoyance and instead looks suddenly confident in his actions. Oikawa instantly notes the look in Iwa's eyes, it's one of hunger.

   "Iwa chan… what're you thinking of…?" The boy inquiries worried.

   "Don't worry about it you'll like what I have in mind" he replies right as he pushes the other boy up against the wall.

   "Iwa chan when did you get so bold" Oikawa teases lightly, but can't help but blush darker as his shirt is pulled over his head. Iwaizumi doesn't answer him instead he kisses Oikawa, leaving him out of breath before moving his mouth down onto his neck. Sucking on Oikawa's neck he can't help but let out a soft moan as he feels the beginning of an erection in his own shorts. Continuing his journey downward Iwaizumi licks one of Oikawa's nipples lightly before sucking on it hard.

   "Stop teasing me Iwa chan!" Oikawa says already panting as he is now entirely hard.

   "Why? What is it that you want Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asks feigning ignorance.

   "You know!" Oikawa replies impatiently.

   "I'm not sure what you mean, do you mean this?" He asks as he grabs Oikawa's bulge lightly. He quickly nods an affirmative, and feels his shorts being pulled down finally. Getting on his knees Iwaizumi tugs at Oikawa's briefs' waistband with his teeth eliciting a groan from the other boy. Smirking now he pulls them all the way down slowly.

   "Hurry it up Iwa ch-" he's interrupted by his own moans as the other boy kisses his inner thigh inching closer to his hard member. He then slowly sticks out his tongue licking the moist tip.

   "Ah fuck Iwaizumi take me into your fucking mouth already!" He exclaims panting now from the desire he feels waiting to be released.

   "Someone's being impatient, the only words that will maybe quicken my pace is my full name coming from your lips" he replies purposely moving his mouth close so his breath lands on Oikawa's hardened cock. Oikawa just nods hoping he'll get on with it already.

   "Good" he says before quickly bringing the tip of his member into his mouth.

   "Hajime!!! Oh god please! Yes!" Tooru breathes out closing his eyes now in pleasure. Pushing his cock as far as he can take it he starts bobbing it back and forth in his mouth.

   "Ah, shit Iwaizumi Hajime I'm so close!" He calls out as he grabs onto Iwa's hair with one hand. Iwaizumi fastens his pace until finally he hears an incoherent jumble of words leave Oikawa as he cums inside his mouth which he swallows. Sliding down onto the floor Oikawa sits down as he could no longer stand. A few moments later Iwaizumi interrupts the silence with, "You better be tired now" then moving to sit beside him. He just nods before laughing and saying "I really need to hit the showers now".

   "Sorta wish you would have before I gave you head" Iwaizumi mumbles in reply. 

   "It's your fault for not wanting until I was done practicing" Oikawa defends.

   "Sorry didn't want to wait until the coach got here tomorrow morning" is Iwaizumi's reply.

   "So mean! It wouldn't have been that long!" Is his defensive reply.

    "In all seriousness the loss wasn't your fault Oikawa it never is" Iwaizumi says aloud, because it was something he felt Oikawa always needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe my second upload and it's a smut… I'm a sinner. Someone gave me a one word prompt and I worked with it so what can I say.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://gay-trash-cats.tumblr.com/)


End file.
